beifandomcom_ja-20200213-history
スターファイア
|image=Starfire profile card.png |alias = Koriand'r (real name) Princess Koriand'r Starfire the Terrible Star (nickname) Incredible Quad Kory Anders The Yeller Sapphire The Jeff |sex=Female |species=Tamaranian |relatives=Blackfire (sister) My'andr (father) Luadn'r (mother) Wildfire (brother) Erifrats (Bizzaro parallel) |friends=Robin (love interest) Raven (best friend) Silkie (pet) Beast Boy Cyborg Bumblebee Hynden Walch Jinx (sometimes) Terra (sometimes) Trigon (sometimes) Ravager (sometimes) Speedy (love interest) Kid Flash (love interest) |enemies=Blackfire (older sister) See-More (rival) H.I.V.E. Five Dr. Light Cinderblock Brother Blood Control Freak Mumbo Jumbo Mother Mae-Eye Terra (sometimes) Trigon (sometimes) Ravager (sometimes) The Brotherhood of Evil |occupation = Teen Titans Member Princess of Tamaran |residence =Tamaran (formerly) Titans Tower Jump City |voiced by=Hynden Walch }} Koriand'r, also known as Starfire, is a member of the Teen Titans and one of the central protagonists in Teen Titans Go!. Although this intergalactic princess has trouble adapting to Earth life, she makes up for it with her looks, good-natured demeanor, and devastating superpowers. Hynden Walch, the voice actor for Starfire in the 2003 series, returns to voice her in Teen Titans Go!. History Originating from the distant planet of Tamaran, Princess Koriand'r had a promising future ahead of her; she was next in line to reign as a queen. However, as seen in the episode "Mr. Butt", this caused a bitter rivalry between Koriand'r and her older and unfit-to-rule sister, Blackfire. When they were kids, Blackfire merely stole toys from her, but as they grew older, she helped to imprison Koriand'r...Official DC Comics bio, https://www.dccomics.com/characters/starfire After escaping from her captives, the Tamaranian flew to Earth, a very peculiar place to her. In the episode "Flashback", a superhero named Robin found Starfire (the name she was now going by) trying to eat a cat, which she thought was an Earth delicacy. Although he found her strange, Robin was captivated by the alien's power AND beauty, and so he gave her an audition to his new teen superhero team. At first displaying complete incompetence and no self-discipline, Starfire and the other rejects eventually found their way onto the newly formed Teen Titans. A member of the team ever since, Starfire has been trying to fight crime and adjusting to Earth life with as much optimism and cheerfulness as she can. Personality "Starfire is an alien struggling to fit in and learn the ways of Earth while driving Robin insane with unrequited puppy love."''Official CARTOON NETWORK bio, https://www.cartoonnetwork.com/shows/teen-titans-go/characters/index.html Having been raised in an entirely different alien culture, Starfire has had trouble understanding Earth's ways. She hasn't even been able to fully comprehend English grammar or figures of speech yet, causing her problems in episodes like "Knowledge". Starfire's constantly doing strange activities, and while the Titans try to set her on the correct course, they'll occasionally take advantage of her naivety. For example, they tricked her into believing in another Christmas in "Second Christmas". results in electrocution.]]The warmongering ways of Tamaran have also influenced Starfire, as she occasionally turns very violent. For instance, towards the end of "Starfire the Terrible", she was nearly about to execute Robin as if it were just another errand. Also, Starfire gravely wounded all four Titans in the episode "La Larva de Amor" after they briefly lost her pet, Silkie. Despite appearing very innocent and harmless, there's no doubt that she has an extremely vicious side to her personality. Most of the time however, Starfire is extremely loving and warmhearted. Deeply caring for her teammates, she considers them her best friends (although Robin is always seeking more from her). She even treats her enemies with kindness, as seen in "Breakfast Cheese". As the epitome of goodness, Starfire often contrasts the usually aggressive Titans with her tenderness and affection. Characteristics with that flirty look and then rejecting him? Cruel...]] don't care, he still thinks she's fair.]]Unlike more traditional, more ''modest superhero outfits, Starfire dresses in a revealing two-piece suit, consisting of a purple crop top and miniskirt. She wears a pair of matching thigh high boots, complete with star designs on the soles. As a fan of sparkly stuff, Starfire compliments her apparel with a set of silver, gem-studded gauntlets, an emerald necklace, and a gray armband on her upper-left arm. With stunning green eyes, long, feminine eyelashes, and a beautiful smile, many teenage heroes have a hard time keeping their eyes off of Starfire (especially Robin). Her skin is slightly tan, and she keeps her pink hair very long and flowing, with bangs just above her eyebrows and off to the sides of her face. As shown in "Legendary Sandwich", Starfire's hair is exceedingly important to her, and anyone who dares mess it up is in some SERIOUS trouble... Outfits To see a list of Starfire's outfits and attire in the series, visit ''this page''. Powers and Abilities Although she prefers peace and using words to solve conflicts, Starfire's Tamaranian background grants her devastating superpowers that demolish anyone who pushes her over the edge. Because she has so many powers, only her main ones are listed below. To see a full list, ''click here''. Tamaranian Physiological Abilities * Flight: The people of Tamaran are able to harness ultra violet light energy and use it for many abilities, one of them being flight. *'Speed:' Starfire can travel ten times faster than the speed of light, granting her the ability of time travel in the episode "Gorilla". *'Superhuman Strength:' Even the strongest humans are no match for Starfire's strength, as she is able to smash through concrete walls and lift cars with ease. *'Superhuman Durability:' Many injuries that would kill a normal human have little to no effect on Starfire, including crushing, getting shot, and even radiation. *'Outer-Space Adaption:' As seen in "Legendary Sandwich," she can survive while in space without the need for a space suit. *'Ultraviolet Energy Projection:' After being experimented on by alien Psion scientists, Starfire gained the ability to shoot a variety of green ultraviolet energy beams, which she calls Starbolts, including: ** Starblasts: Her hands emit light beams capable of melting metal. **'Eye-Beams:' In many episodes, she shoots lasers from her eyes. **'Starbolt Shower:' As seen in "Mr. Butt", Starfire can summon Starbolts from the heavens. **'Green Fire Generation:' Starfire can also bring forth green fire, first shown in "Open Door Policy". Skills *'Alien Martial Arts:' The Warlords of Okaara trained Starfire in advanced alien melee combat. *'Agility:' Starfire's speed powers also operate on the micro level; she can maneuver around opponents with ease. *'Insta-Language Acquisition:' Starfire can learn, understand and speak any language instantly through lip contact—she learned English by kissing Robin.Teen Titans Wiki bio, https://teentitans.wikia.com/wiki/Starfire *'Expert Swordsmanship:' Although she usually enters battle without a weapon, Starfire has occasionally proven herself with a sword such when she defending her home world in "Tamaranian Vacation", and slicing Cyborg in half in "Power Moves". *'Martial Arts:' She is skilled in the Earth martial art of ninjutsu (忍術), shown in "The Art of Ninjutsu". Alternate Forms While Starfire can often wears different outfits and apparel, sometimes she can be seen assuming entirely new personas and forms in the series. Only her significant versions are listed below—the rest can be found ''here''. Miscellaneous For more detailed information about Starfire, check out these subpages: Episodes Focusing on Starfire Songs Sung by Starfire Relationships Quotes Death Experiences Voices In Other Languages Trivia *''DC Comic Presents'' #26, published in October 1980, was the first ever appearance of Starfire.Official DC Comics bio, https://www.dccomics.com/characters/starfire *In addition to voicing Starfire in both the 2003 and 2013 series, Hynden Walch also voices her in DC Super Hero Girls, the [https://dc.wikia.com/wiki/New_Teen_Titans_(Shorts) New Teen Titans] animated shorts, and the [https://dc.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Super_Friends_(Web_Series) DC Super Friends] webs series.Wikipedia bio, https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hynden_Walch **Many characters within Teen Titans Go! are also voiced by her including Blackfire and Mother Nature. **Princess Bubblegum, a character from the Cartoon Network show [https://adventuretime.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Time Adventure Time], is also voiced by Hynden Walch. Interestingly, the two characters share similar appearances and demeanors. *Since the 2003 ''Teen Titans'' series, Starfire has undergone a few changes: ** Her hair color has gone from red to hot pink, and now it flows down to her ankles (originally only reaching to her waist). **Her tongue was grayish-violet in the original series; now it's pink. **The armband she wears has gone from her right to her left arm. **Sadly, she has a less curvaceous figure in Teen Titans Go!. **Barely any of her affectionate feelings for Robin remain. **Starfire is now more prone to turn extremely hostile. *"Starfire", her earth name, is an English translation of her Tamaranian name, "Koriand'r", with "Kori" meaning "Star" and "and'r" meaning "fire". *Many episodes depict Starfire with an abnormal love for cats. *Starfire will often use words from her native Tamaranin tongue, such as "bumgorf" (term of endearment), "g'lufnog" (bless you), and glorborger (cuss word). *"Smile Bones" re-reveals that she has nine stomachs, a fact originally mentioned in Teen Titans. *Whenever she's confused or need's advice, such as in "Girl's Night Out" or "Missing", Starfire often turns to Raven for help instead of the leader of the team, Robin (like she did in original Teen Titans). *Previously ignoring Starfire in the original series, Robin now has a passionate boner for her. Unfortunately for him, Starfire is now the one disregarding HIM in Teen Titans Go!. When ever she does admit to loving Robin, it's usually a cruel joke. Very few instances of Starfire actually returning her feeling towards him exist in the new series: ** nearly got a taste of those sweet Starfire lips in "Mouth Hole"... So close, but still so far...]]In "Starfire the Terrible", she gets jealous of Robin's love for the moon. **During "Let's Get Serious", Starfire briefly admires Robin's supa hot looks. **Starfire can be seen swooning with a emotion at the sight of his face in "The Mask". **In "Mouth Hole", she actually falls in love with Robin. They're even about to kiss, but the episode ends before they can. *Interestingly, in "Robin Backwards", Starfire has a crush on Nibor, Robin's Bizzaro counterpart, while Erifrats, Starfire's double, has a crush on Robin. *According to Robin in the episodes "I See You" and "Serious Business", Starfire smells like strawberries. *Starfire has escaped prison twice: **In "Girl's Night Out", after wrecking Jump City, she, Raven, and Jinx make a break from prison. **Also, in "Mr. Butt", she breaks loose from an intergalactic detention center after being unjustly jailed by Blackfire (a callback to the Teen Titans episode [https://teentitans.wikia.com/wiki/Sisters Sisters]). *When Starfire is crying in the episode "Knowledge", viewers can see that she wears eyeliner. *Her "puppy-dog look" from the previous cartoon is still very effective in getting her what she wants. *Ignorant of Silkie's mutant moth species, Starfire settles on calling him "the Silkie". *Starfire has difficulty lying in many episodes such as "Love Monsters", so Beast Boy taught her how to successfully swindle people in "Starliar". *According issue #28 in the''Teen Titans Go!'' comic series, Starfire is a One Direction fan. *Coming from a culture very different from Earth's, Starfire often does very peculiar things, such as: ** . Silkie enjoys it.]]licking Silkie ("Missing") **drinking mustard ("No Power") **drinking fish water ("Fish Water") **cooking chili in a toilet ("Serious Business") **offering the Titans' gross food (many episodes) **becoming friends with an ice cream scoop ("The Scoop!") *Starfire has an interest in being able to speak like an Earth teenager (revealed in "Dog Hand"). *It's revealed in "The Return of Slade" that Starfire is extremely afraid of clowns. *Even though she couldn't properly sew in "Laundry Day", Starfire is seen knitting in "Gorilla" and "Meatball Party", and somehow, she even crafted her own villain costume in "Starfire the Terrible". *In "The True Meaning of Christmas", both Starfire and Raven enjoy the smell and taste of gingerbread. *Having only appeared in an original Teen Titans Go! comic so far, it's unknown whether Ryand'r (Wildfire), Starfire's brother, will appear in the series. *Although Starfire shares many powers with Superman, she also has noticeable similarities with Son Goku(孫悟空) from the [https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_(franchise) Dragon Ball] franchise, including their personality, origin stories, and abilities. Gallery References es:Starfire fr:Starfire pt-br:Estelar